


Was it a Dream?

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Was it a Dream?

“What are you doing here?” Shannon asked the younger man as he entered the tiny, hardly furbished apartment.

 

“It’s Thursday night” The man spoke, standing in the hallway looking very uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot. “What are you doing here Shannon?” He asked, knowing that he had no right after everything that had happened in the previous few weeks, but needing to know despite it.

 

“I pay the rent on this place. I can fucking come here anytime that I want” Shannon belted out, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on, trying to curb the urge to throw it across the room.

 

“It’s not just any night…it’s Thursday night. It’s our night” He dared to speak, stepping slowly into the room.

 

“Correction…it’s Thursday night…period”

 

“That hurts Shannon” He replied sadly, once again knowing that he shouldn’t be there or push his luck, but his body and mind thought otherwise. “Thursday’s have always been our night. It’s been like that for years. It’s special and wonderful and…”

 

“Does your wife know that you are here?” Shannon cut him off, his heart beating and breaking in two within the confines of his chest.

 

“No…she thinks that I am rehearsing with the band. We have a tour coming up and…”

 

“Do you really think that I fucking care about your upcoming tour” Shannon cut him off again, rushing over towards the trembling man. “She was only supposed to be a cover. You weren’t supposed to marry her…fuck her….love her” The wind blown from his sails, Shannon walked away from the man that he had been seeing in secret for the previous two years every Thursday night that they were able to get together. “You told me that you loved me and I was fucking stupid enough to believe you”

 

“I did love you Shannon. I do love you” He cried out, tears in his eyes as he sat down next to the only man who had ever held his heart. “It just happened. You were gone and I was tired of playing the game. We got drunk and…well you know the rest”

 

“Yeah…I know the rest. You got her pregnant and then you married her. Now you’re the happy little couple flouncing all over town with smiles on your faces…pretending to be something that your not”

 

“Does she know about your other life?” Shannon asked, turning to face the quiet man. “Does she know about the fact that you prefer to fuck men…or better yet have men fuck you?”

 

“Only one man has ever fucked me Shannon” Tears bled from his eyes as he locked them with Shannon’s. “Only one man has ever made love to me” Slowly he reached out in order to touch the drummer’s face, his eyes closing when Shannon pulled away.

 

“Do you love her?” He asked, once again standing on the other side of the room.

 

“A part of me loves her and the child that we’ve created” He responded truthfully.

 

“Why are you here?” Shannon asked again, staring up at the ceiling because he refused to let the younger man see him cry.

 

“I don’t know” He responded, getting up and once again walking towards the only person he loved with his whole heart. “I just needed to see you again…be near you again. My life is all crazy and out of control and I only feel like I am whole when I am with you”

 

“I can’t help you this time. You can’t expect me to be here for you after everything that has happened” Shannon felt as if the walls around them were closing in on him as he closed his eyes and willed it all to go away.

 

“I still love you Shannon…that has never changed” He stood before him, holding his breath as he reached out and gently touched the older mans face. “It won’t ever change…no matter what happens”

 

“I love you too” Shannon leaned into the touch, pulling the other body tightly against his as they clung to each other tightly. Their lips met in a soul searing kiss that lasted long enough for both of them to become winded and lightheaded from lack of air. “You have to go now” He hated uttering those words, but as much as he loved the man known as Pete Wentz, he knew that he could never break apart a family.

 

Pete didn’t say a word, but the heart wrenching sobs omitting over lips he had kissed hundreds upon hundreds of times told him all he needed to know. He watched as he left the tiny apartment, making sure that the door was closed behind him before he fell to the floor and matched him sob for heart breaking sob.

 

“Hello” He heard a voice speak across the line over an hour later as he drove down the always busy streets of Los Angeles. “Shannon?”

 

“It’s over” He hiccupped into the phone, biting his index finger in order to control another outburst like before.

 

“Come home Shannon and together we will get through this as a family”

 

“Ok…” He croaked, cutting off the call as he drove slowly towards his brother’s home, thanking a higher power above that he had someone in his life that understood him, didn’t ever judge him and was there for him without fail.

 

The End…


End file.
